


Digimon Frontier- The Aftermath: Revamped

by Mikasa361



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Three years past the events of Digimon Frontier, the squad is moved to another country. While they adjust to high school life in the United States, they also discover that the Digital World never really left them....
Relationships: Kanbara Takuya/Kimura Kouichi, Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto/Shibayama Junpei | J.P. Shibayama, others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Digimon Frontier- The Aftermath: Revamped

Wednesday, September 14, 2005

Takuya shook his head when Caleb took the ball in his hands again. That was wrong, this was wrong, all of it was  _ wrong _ ! How did this kid make the team? He glanced at the coach, who immediately started walking towards Caleb. Takuya decided that, with that, it was time for a water break. Across the field he saw Izumi in the middle of cheer practice. She seemed to be having a very good time- he had been made aware of how seriously the coach took cheer, he heard some horror stories. But Izumi had a sunny smile as she practiced, and that made Takuya smile. He caught her eye and waved. She gave him a wink, one that reminded him that he needed to get back to practice.

He’d been putting all of his focus into the game- while the captain was keeping some of the other freshmen in line, Takuya kept working on some of the more defensive maneuvers he’d yet to master. At the very least, the coach managed to get Caleb to stop catching the ball with his hands, at least when he wasn’t goalie.

Prior to locking his locker back up, Takuya made sure his uniform was neatly folded and placed inside- sometime soon he was going to have an  _ actual game _ in it, so it would do him some good to make sure it was kept neat. Some of the guys chattered on about practice, a couple of the junior boys were drooling over the cheerleaders. He frowned at this, but since none of them were being  _ too  _ harmful, he kept his mouth shut, instead checking a message from Kouichi.

**Hey, just so you know Kouji isn’t gonna make it today. He said he needs to study before his bio quiz tomorrow.**

Takuya sighed, but he messaged Kouichi back, “ thanks man. I’ll see you later. ” He knew Kouji wasn’t having a great time with the ecology unit from all the grumbling he’d do whenever someone from class brought it up near him. Kind of sucked that he couldn’t make it though, Takuya was hoping the entire squad would be able to stop by tonight to kick off the school year- he knew the marking period would be crazy before the end of the month. 

He felt someone nudge him in the shoulder. It was one of the goalies, Logan, the one who’d first started talking to him when he transferred to the States for school. He’d seemed like a rather timid guy at first, but he’d learned over the course of last school year that this kid wasn’t what he seemed. 

That fight with that one guy who thought it was funny to throw Logan’s textbook in the toilet? Legendary.

“Hey, you up to anything tomorrow?” 

“Nah, figured I’d do my homework and then crash. It’s an A day tomorrow, it’s gonna be busy.”

“Mm, fair enough. Couple of the guys are gonna hang out and get some pizza tomorrow. If you’re not doing too much, you should come with.” 

Takuya grinned. “I’ll think about it- anything for some Meat Lover’s pizza.”

Logan snorted. “Y’know, sooner or later people are gonna start getting the wrong ideas every time you talk about meat.”

To this, Takuya responded with a shrug and a half-smile. “Well hey, it’s not my fault if people have their minds in the gutter.”

“Touché. I’m headed out- football players are gonna infiltrate the locker room at any moment. I’m lucky that Dumb and Dumbass stopped drooling over Colleen Croaghan’s skirt.”

“Ah, wow those dudes are gross. See ya, Logan. I’ll text you with what’s happening tomorrow.”

“Mhm! Have fun with….. whatever you’re doing tonight,” he finished with a half-wave as he turned and walked out of the locker room, his shaggy auburn locks an even bigger mess than they were before he brushed his hair out. Takuya’s grin faded a little as he noticed the football players charging in, so he grabbed his bag and slipped out.

He didn’t really have the desire to listen to that crap today.

—

Practice had just wrapped up, and Izumi was getting herself some water. She took notice that some of the football team had already changed back into their regular clothes, ready to go home for the day. One of them, Stephen Anderson, was making his way directly to her. He flashed her a grin, brushing back his dark blonde hair to try and make himself look a bit neater.

It didn’t really work, but Izumi was charmed by the effort. She glanced at him once over and set her water bottle to the ground, raising an eyebrow at him to see what she wanted. Something seemed to waver in his seemingly confident demeanor, his crystal blue eyes shimmering and giving him away. Her eyebrow raised up even further.

It seemed that Kouji taught her poorly, since Stephen stood there in silence for a few seconds. So Izumi nodded at him and asked, “Something I can do for you?”

“Mm-! Right. Sorry. So um… I needed to ask you, are you free tonight?”

“Mmmm, not tonight, but I have lots of time on Friday.” 

“Friday is good, Friday is good. When can I pick you up?”

“I dunno…” Izumi paused and shifted her weight to her left foot. She glanced at him again, then to Takuya, who was making his way out of the locker room and heading to the bus loop. “I dunno, six?”

“Works for me,” Stephen replied with a grin, slipping her a piece of paper with a number. “I gotta get running, but see y’then.” And with that, he walked off to a car with a few ooh-ing seniors. Izumi quickly plugged the number into her phone and watched as the car drove off. She then saw the familiar green Jeep that Junpei’s aunt drove pulling into the bus loop and grabbed her bag, knowing Takuya would soon follow. 

In the car, Takuya gave a smirk to Izumi, who swatted him. “What? What was that with…. Steeeeeeeephen?” Takuya started with a smirk. Izumi buried her burning face in her hands. “Come on Izumi, tell us!”  
“Stephen?” Junpei turned around in the passenger’s seat to take a look at the two of them. He seemed nothing short of concerned, but Izumi couldn’t figure out why. “Izumi? 

Izumi sighed and shook her head. “Stephen asked me out, okay?” There was a pause, and Junpei just slowly nodded his head a few times. He turned to face forward again. Aunt Mabel continued to drive, her eyes plastered to the road in front of her. But Izumi knew Mabel seemed just as concerned as Junpei did, and she hadn’t been sure why. She’d met him in a few classes, plus during cheer, but that was just about it. They’d gotten along fairly well. What was the issue?

Takuya didn’t seem to understand either. But he continued on teasing Izumi about it the entire car ride to Junpei’s house, about twenty minutes thanks to traffic. When they made it there, Kouichi was standing outside the house for what seemed to be a solid ten minutes. Mabel swore under her breath. “Oh, how long was he out there? Where’s Kouji?”

“He couldn’t make it- he has a bio quiz to study for.”

“Oh, I see. I hope he does well! Now get out, kids, I need to get some groceries from the back and Junpei needs to help.”

“But Aunt Mabel-” Junpei almost whined. Aunt Mabel gave him a Look, and he quieted down and got out of the car, immediately going to the back. Kouichi picked up on it and walked to the trunk as well, offering to help. Aunt Mabel looked impressed. When Izumi and Takiya got out, they also took a bag or two each and dropped them off in the house’s kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for Tomoki to show up and enter the living room. Aunt Mabel had set a few chairs in the living room and placed some snacks on the coffee table in the middle. As usual, Takuya grabbed the comfy looking leather chair closest to the snacks. When everyone took their seats, Takuya waved at the group. Kouichi had his notebook, ready to take notes for Kouji for when Kouji went to his mom’s house later. “So, everyone, how’s the week going?”

“I have a date on Friday,” Izumi chirped. Takuya smirked while Junpei continued to look weirded out. Kouichi smiled and gave a small clap.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!!!”

“That’s good, Izumi!” Tomoki also chirped. Izumi looked at Junpei, who didn’t say anything at all. Izumi signed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, wondering just what Junpei’s problem was. Continuing to look at him, she spoke,

“I think it is. He seems nice enough. But it seems not all of us are on board….”

“It’s…. With Stephen Anderson, right?” Junpei looked back at her, his hazel eyes still not showing much happiness in them. 

“Well, yes, but I don’t see the issue?”

“I just don’t get along with him, and he’s been a huge dick to me. I’m just…. Worried, okay? If he’s nice to you, though…” He stiffened his back and gave her a wry smile. “Then I’m happy for you. Just call one of us if anything happens, okay?”

This was still very, very weird to Izumi. But she decided to drop it. “Anyone else?”

“Well, I have a writing project already,” Kouichi chimed in. He seemed more than excited to talk about this. “I get to make my own short story- as well as a couple of poems and an essay. I can make a little book out of it, it’s going to be a fun time.”

“Well hey, you’re gonna share it to us when you’re done, right?” Takuya asked Kouichi, seeming equally as excited as Kouichi was. Junpei was quiet, but he smiled at Kouichi.

“Well of course,” Kouichi answered. “I’m super excited to share everything! I already have a few poems written… But I’m going to leave you in suspense until everything is done and graded.” He chuckled, much to everyone’s dismay. But Kouichi Kimura was a stubborn boy- something he and Kouji shared. “What about you, Tomoki?”

“Oh, I might join the drama club! Probably the stage crew, I heard it’s a super fun time.” Tomoki seemed super stoked about this, which made Izumi happy. Even if Junpei wasn’t willing to speak- he probably would have briefly mentioned the workout he had the day before and how excited he was about it. Izumi was just happy he was feeling good about himself- the gym seemed to do him some good in that regard. Or, perhaps, he would have brought up the magic show he performed for the elementary school down the road, he wouldn’t stop talking about it. Understandably so- she’d seen some of it after practice and had a good time. It was cute seeing the impressed faces of the children. 

The group continued to speak about their weeks- something noteworthy was that Takuya was asking the girl he’d been dating to be his girlfriend. Interesting, Kouichi’s body language changed. But he seemed just as happy as ever, writing notes down so he could tell Kouji what he’d missed.

The only one who seemed gloomy was Junpei, seemingly replacing Kouji in that regard. She wondered why- if he was supposedly happy for her, why was he still so hurt?

It was something she was going to have to think about- after all, if Junpei didn’t trust him… It wasn’t as if everyone else knew much about Stephen either other than what they all needed to know. 

Little did she know...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my rewrite of my original Frontier sequel fic. There will be no _going_ to the Digital World here, but I am saving that for a future work. Right now, I wanna see how far I can get with this, thinking of having this end at the end of their second year, but we'll see how I pace things. 
> 
> Find me at back-to-the-frontier on Tumblr! All my Digimon screaming goes there.
> 
> I ALSO HAVE A DISCORD SERVER. Go [ here!](https://discord.gg/3sgydrsbw9)


End file.
